dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Android No. 18
No. 18 is the twin sister of No. 17, the wife of Kuririn and the mother of Marron. Appearance No. 18 is a slim young woman with blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and narrow eyes with light blue irises. Upon awakening, No. 18 wore a ripped-sleeve blue jean jacket with a black top with white striped sleeves, a skirt with a belt, pants, earrings on both ears, and brown boots. After going shopping, No. 18 wore earrings on both ears, a pearl necklace, a black vest over a white tee, blue pants with a belt, black gloves, and yellow socks with black shoes. In the Majin Boo Arc, No. 18 wore a ripped-sleeve jean jacket with white pants, red wristbands, red loop earrings on both ears, and flip flops. At the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai, No. 18 wore a black top with white striped-sleeves tucked in her blue pants with a belt, and yellow socks with black shoes. In Battle of Gods, No. 18 wore grey earrings, a pearl necklace, grey and purple sleeved with a lightning symbol on it tucked in her blue pants with a belt, white socks, and black shoes. In Resurrection F, No. 18 wore a purple, great, and white shirt, blue pants, white socks and blue boots with yellow soles. In the Universe Survival Arc, No. 18 wears a fuchsia tracksuit with white strips and grey shoes. Personality Relationships No. 17 Dr. Gero Kuririn Abilities and Power Techniques History Past Dragon Ball Z Artificial Humans Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, No. 18 attended Bulma's birthday party along with the rest of the gang. When Beerus was angered, No. 18 attempted to attack Beerus, but Beerus elbowed her in the back. During Goku and Beerus's fight, Whis asked No. 18 what ice cream was and how to make it. In the end, Beerus spared Earth and went home. They later continue their feast at night. Resurrection 'F' Sometime after encountering the Destruction God Beerus and after Freeza's revival, No. 18 shaved Kuririn's head because he wanted to go old school. She wanted to help against Freeza and his army, but Kuririn wanted her to stay and take care of Marron. When Kuririn took off, No. 18 expressed how cool she thought Kuririn was. She was killed when Freeza destroys the Earth. However, it is undone by Whis, using his Do-over ability. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc Resurrection 'F' Arc God of Destruction Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Sometime later at Capsule Corporation, No. 18 appeared with Marron because Kuririn was not at home. No. 18 then commented to Trunks she knew her future self was killed, and she joked about wanting to be reimbursed.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 53 Three days later, No. 18 gave Mai new clothes before she and Trunks left for the future.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Epilogue Major Battles *No. 18, Majin Boo, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Artificial Humans Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters